Drug Dealer A MileyS and JONAS story
by jullal91
Summary: Joe is the king of down town his a big time Drug dealer. One of Joes buyers JakeR. forses his girlfriend Miley to do drugs things change, he change. what will happend? Moe, Jiley, Joley, even Shily if you want
1. Chapter 1

It was about 1AM the sky was black and full of clods, not the type of clods that it comes rain from but the kind that comes at night time. I was standing on my normal street, everyone knew that this was my street they respected that, I really liked that feeling, the feeling of respect. It was about 2 year ago I errand that respect when a guy came and tried to sell his shit on my territory, of course I had to do something, I told him to leave but when he dident listen I pulled up my gun. The guy got scared and took up a knife. I really dident see what he was going to do with that before he he started to run and grabbed on of my biggest buyers. I knew he was trying to ruin my wrap so I shoot him simple as that. I went to yawl for it and when I came out I was a hero. The guy I had saved the one who was my biggest buyer is the king of down town. So naturally I diddent understand why he was buying from me when he could get something much better somewhere ells, until I found out he is my uncle, he is in yawl now and apparently all the respect turned over on me, I was the new king of down town. Everything was perfect until she came along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"dude do you have something for me?" a voice asked.

I turned around and saw a little kid he couldet be more the 14 standing right in front of me, his eyes was red and I could see he was in desperate need of something "what are you looking for?" I asked.

The little boy smiled and stuck his hand down his pocket and took up 50$ "what can I get for this?" he asked

I looked at the desperate kid not really caring how old he was "I can give you 3 E's" I answered.

The boy looked up at me and smiled big "ok that be cool" I could see he was trying to sound chill, he gave me the money and walked away.

I leaned back at the big fens to a basketball course "ey guys stop playing and get back to work" I told my 3 guys Nick, Oliver and Jacob.

Nick walked over to me and we did our hand shake, Nick dident only work for me, we lived together and he was my best friend "where do you want me?" he asked.

I looked at him "you can go over to the food marked, but watch yourself the Norwegian people is always around there somewhere"

I diddent really like sanding my best friend to the worse place on my territory but he was the only one I knew that could handle the Norwegian if they came.

Nick nodded "ill see you at home then" he walked away and the same did Oliver and Jacob

I was still leaning against the fens when I saw two shadows coming from the end of the road. I automatically leaded my hand to the back of my pants and took a grip on my gun. The shadow came closer until I could see that it was one of my regular buyers, but he wassent alone, he had a girl with him, he was holding her hand a little too hard it looked like. she had long natural curly hear with a color that was light brown, she was slim in the perfect kind of way, she had a pair of red and black striped shorts and a red top on that matched her skin color perfectly, she had a pair of black and white converts on that really dident fit to the rest of her outfit but on her it looked just right. "hi Jake" I said to the him when he stopped in front of me. "what can I do for you today?"

Jake smirked a little and I really dident like it, but what the hell money was money.

"Cocaine? For two" he said and then I heard her beautiful voice I looked at the girl. Her voice was careful as she spoke

"Jake hunny, why do you have to do this, I don't understand, I thought you were going to stop!?"

Jake looked at her with a angry look "oh shut up woman" he said and skweased a little harder on her hand

I could see that she was in pain, but why should I care? It wassent like she was my problem, she was his girlfriend and I hated butting in to other peoples busyness.

I really dident like Jake, I never did, and to see that he was forsing that girl to take drugs made me like him even less. I took up a little bag with the whit powder and handed it to him. "85$" I said.

He looked up at me shocked "has the pries gone up?"

"yeah, well when the pries goes up for me it has to go up for you wo, but I promise you its worth it" I smiled

Jake sighed and gave me the money. "ill see you next time" he said and started to walk

The girl was just standing there looking at me with a disappointed look I couldn't help it but to feel a little sad for her

"come on bitch" Jake said as he walked back and grabbed her arm making her weep a little as she walked away with him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went in to Nicks room it was early, around 8AM "nick UP!"

Nick frond and took his pillow over his head

I walked to the door "I promise ill get a bottle of weather and throw it at you if you don't get up!" I said

Nick sat up in his bed "jeeez man I got in around 4 AM this morning, I need sleep you know!" he said irritated.

"well I got in after you and im up!" I said.

"well your god!" nick said as he got up from the bed wearing just a boxer, he scratch his head and went in to the bathroom "why do we have to be up so early today?"

I walked in to the kitchen and took some breakfast waiting for Nick to come in. when he walked in he asked again "why do we have to be up so early today?"

I took a bite of my sandwich "its Saturday everyone wants some when its weekend and we still need 3000$ to pay the rent if we don't want to use our private money?" I asked

You see me and nick had a really nice apartment in was a 2 bedroom with a big kitchen a little smaller living room but big enough for us and 1 bathroom, we paid 6000$ to live there. That's not mutch for us but we don't like using our private money on the rent so we save 3000 etch to pay for it.

Nick made a sandwich as well and started to eat. "no I don't want use my money on the rent" he answer me talking with his mouth full.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I was standing on my normal street as I always do when I saw a girl I had never seen her coming up to me, I could see she was really drugged. "hi there" she said leaning a little against me.

I shrugged away, I could sell them shit but no way in hell I was letting a dope head flirt with me. "do you want something?" I asked trying to not lead her on

"im Taylor" she asked as he took her hand and felt over my pants, and I realized that she was a cop, only cops or prostitutes would be like that and prostitutes new better then to come here.


	2. Chapter 2

"I got to go" I told the woman and started to walk away, I turned to see that she was following me. I picked up my phone and called nick.

"hello" nick answer

"cops, run to the car tell the others" I said and hung up, as I started to walk a little faster. I turned to see that I wassent the only one that was walking faster, I turned the first corner and started to run to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"that was to close" I said as we derived to the arrartment.

"how much did we get in?" nick asked.

"4000$" oliver said just finishing counting the money

Joe looked back in the back seat at Oliver "what the fuck have you guys been doing all day? I got in 2600$ of them?" I asked them pissed.

Jacob answered me in a low voice "sorry man, that was all we got."

I glared at them "you two can stay out tonight at the food marked and sell"

Oliver shivers "but the Norwegian?"

I spit back at him "youll live!" I turned to Nick "and you? How much did you get in?"

Nick suddenly looked nervous "emmm, I only got 1035$"

I frond a little disappointed at Nick but dossent say anything

XXXXXXXXXX

Its dark im again standing at my normal street knowing there will be no cops in night time so im not scared of that Nick comes over and does our hand shake "hi dude" he says

I don't batter to look at him still a little disappointed in him "hi" I answered.

"Joe im sorry about today, it was just that I had no power to do anything, I really needed some sleep. But I have made it up to you" hi said and smiled.

I looked at him "what do you mean you made it up to me?" I asked looking at him

"A couple of kids came wanting some crack and I sold it to them for almost double the real pries" he said knowing I would get in a better mood.

I smiled and shacked his hand "good going my friend" I said

We stood there talking for a while then later we saw some shadows coming from the other side of the park, me and nick took our hand on our gun hating not seeing who was coming, I let go at the gun as soon as I saw who it was it was Jake, and he had the girl with him only this time she had a big blue brush on her on eye and a little scar on her lip, she was wearing a really short skirt that she looked beautiful in and she only had a top on. It dident seem like she wanted to go dressed like that because she was holding her hand around the other arm trying to hip something.

"Hi man" Jake said as he stopped.

The girl stopped to looking down on the ground, Jake took her hand that she was holding over her arm and whipped it of her arm so you could see the scare after the hypodermic. "Hi" I answered still looking at the beautiful girl that was standing there shivering, I felt sorry for her. "here you go" I told her and gave her my jacket, I dident really know why, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

"you don't need to do that, she deserves to be a little cold" Jakes ugly voice answered me.

"Well I wanted to" I told him and looked back at her she looked back at me, and smiles a little, her eyes was baby blue and perfect. I looked back at Jake, "so what can I do for you today?"

"Same as last night? But a little more this time" he looks at the girl "she needs to understand that im just trying to help her."

Nick looked at me with a are you really selling to this jackass look. I ignored it and found two small bags with the white powder in, "100$" I said.

Jake gave me the money and looked at the girl "you know you are costing me big time Miley, im expecting to get something in return from you later" he said as he took the small bags from me and they started to walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"what is your problem man, why did you sell to him? Did you see how scared that girl was?" Nick asked me after Miley and Jake had gone

"there private life is their private life" I said but the truth was I was feeling like shit!

"wow dude, your totally freaking me out right now, don't you have feeling at all?" Nick asked me and I felt the anger and the hurt run thru my body.

"what the HELL nick? My job is to sell this crap, im not a freaking shrink!" I said angry back at him.

Nick shied and looked away from me. "fine." Ill go back to my spot, ill see you tonight or tomorrow!" he said and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 4 hour sheen's Nick left to his spot and I was starting to get tierd. I decided to go home to bed when I saw a shadow coming to me, I took my hand on the gun when but when I saw back the shadow was gone, I started to walk slowly to where I had seen the shadow "hello?" I asked out in to ear, I was about to turn and walk home when I saw it just lying there on the ground not moving, I could clearly see who it was now, I dropped my gun and ran over there.


	3. Chapter 3

I remembered her name from earlier with Jake "Miley?" I slapped her cheek carefully, her skin was pail white, nit the color she had when she and Jake where her today, she was cold and I could see that she had gotten an other hypodermic. I got scared because I knew what was going on. I lifted her up and carried her to my car, I don't know where Jake lives so I decided to take her to my apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I put her down at my bed I put my head down to her chest listening to her hart, it was beating like crazy, then suddenly it stopped, I freaked, I put my hand on her chest pushing my hands down trying to make her hart start again.

When that dident work I freaked more, I ran out of the room and in to the kitchen, I opened on of the cabins and got out a hypodermic and a bottle where it stands "adrenalin" I ran in to my room again and put a tight string around her arm making her vein show, I took the hypodermic and put it in her arm and pressed all the fluid in to her arm. Her eyes sprung open and she started to bread again.

"are you ok?" I asked her with a soft voice

She looked scared at me. "what am I doing her" she looked down on her arm and saw the hypodermic and then she freaked, and started to cry.

I understood that she thought I was giving her more drugs and said fast. "it is not drugs I promise!"

She looked up at me her tears rolling down her eyes, then she bitch slapped me. "this is all you freaking fault asshowl" she snapped

I hold my cheek "what the hell?" I got up from beside her and looked angry at her "I just saved you life and you slap me?"

"what made you think I wanted to be saved?" she asked fast and in a harsh voice.

I looked at her shocked "what? Did you try to kill yourself?"

She looked down. "of course not, do you really think I would put a hypodermic on myself?" she said and started to cry again.

I really dident know what to do. This wassent really my strong side, I sat down beside her and put an arm awkwardly around her. "no I don't, but what happened?"

Miley looked up at me and lined her head on my shoulder and sobbed. "he put it all in me! Everything!"

I looked shocked at her and put my other hand on her head and ran my hand thru it. Her heir was perfect. "but that was enough for 4 people!" I said shocked.

"its your fault!" she said still crying.

"why is it my fault?" I asked already knowing the answer.

She pulled away from me "you sold it to him! your just as bad as he is" she said getting up from my bed.

"where are you going" I said and stood up to.

"home" she told me and she started to walk to the door.

"where do you live? Do you live with him?"

Miley stopped and turned around and broke down she fell to the floor, her eyes closed and I knew she had fainted. I lifted her up and got her in to my bed again. I sat down beside the bed just looking at her.

She was beautiful, I could see that something violent had happened to her this night, her couth was ripped like someone was trying to get them of her, I knew who.

Her back eye was starting to look a little better, but it was still really dark, she had a new scar a scar I dident think Jake made on her. It looked like a cat or like a girl had dogged her nails in to her back and ripped down, it started on her shoulder and I could see that it was longer then what I could see over her top.

The door slammed and I walked out putting my finger to my mouth for nick to be quiet.

"what" Nick whispered

I just waved at him to come over I was standing in the doorway to my room.

He walked over and looked in to the room when he saw the girl from earlier his eyes looked fast up at me and he nodded his head to the side showing me to come with him to the next room.

We walked in the kitchen

"what is she doing here?" Nick asked me with his one eyebrow raised at me.

"she overdosed and she sort of died" I answerd.

"shes dead!?" nick said a little to load, a few seconds later Miley came thru my bedroom door and in to the kitchen, she looked at me and then at Nick.

"sorry for this" she said with a sweet and week voice.

I smiled at her, her voice was so perfect "don't worry about it, you can stay here as long as you like" I said and looked at her "do you need some clothes?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded yeas "please, but is it ok if a take a shower?" she asked shyly.

"ill show you to the bathroom" Nick said smiling at her.

I walked in to my room and found a pair of sweats and a big t-shirt trying to find something she could be comfortable in, I walked over the hall and knocked on the bathroom door.

"yes" her voice answered

"can I come in?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"sure" she said with a sweet voice.

I walked in and my eyes whiten, she was attending there all naked her back was turned to me and her long brown hear was falling down her back, I couldn't take my eyes of her perfect body, she was to perfect.

Miley giggled a little "you can just lay them there" she said as she walked in to the shower and turned on the weather.

I was just standing there in shock, I really dident think what I just had seen was real, I snapped out of it when I heard Nick yell at me to come in to the kitchen, I put the clothes down and walked out to nick.

"don't take me wrong she seems nice and everything, but what is she doing here?" Nicked asked and looked at me

"I told you she overdosed, or Jake overdosed her and she was lying in the middle of the street unconscious what was I suppose to do? Just let her be?" I asked raised my voice a little

"But how did you get her to life again?" then Nick looked at the cabin where he knew the adrenalin was. "Please tell me you dident?"

"but is worked" I said fast.

He put his head in his hands "joe what it had gone wrong? We had never tried it before!" nick said shaking his head.

"Then she still would be dead, I saved her, it was worth a shot!" I said to him.

Nick sat down on a chair and looked up at him amazed "wow it actually worked"

I smiled and went over to the freezer "im making some food, do you want some?"

Nick shakes his head "no thanks, im going to bed" he gets up and walks in to his room

XXXXXXXX

"wow it smells so good in here" Mileys singing voice said as she walked in to the kitchen.

I turned around and saw her standing in the doorway to the kitchen she was wearing my sweat that was whey too big for her and the t-shirt was hanging like a big bag on her…. She looked perfect. "yeah im dinner, do you want some?"

She looked at the clock and then giggled her perfect giggle. "sure I have never eaten dinner at 3AM, but I guess there have to be a first for everything." She smiled and sat down on a chair.

I looked down at the cocking food. "miley can I ask you something?"

Tell me if you liked it, I would love to hear some feedback


	4. Chapter 4

Miley looked at me knowing i wanted to ask something personal. "that dispends?"

"what did you mean when you said "what makes you think I wanted to be saved?" did you want to die?" I asked hoping for a good answer.

I took the food off the stow and put it on some plates and gave her one I sat down waiting for answer.

"I didnet mean it, I was just in shock and I was angry, im sorry, and thank you" she looked down at her food "for saving my life I mean" she took a bite of the food.

I sighed relived and started to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"you can take my bed ill sleep out here" I said smiling at her.

She looked up at me a little shy "if you don't mind I was wondering if you could sleep in there with me? I hate sleeping alone…"

I smiled, and nodded my head and we walked in to my room. I took of my shirt and pant and got in to bed in just my boxer, I looked over at Miley she was now just in the big t-shirt I had given her, she turned her back to me and took the t-shirt of. I couldn't do anything but stare, she had no bra on she was now just wearing hot pants.

I couldn't say I minded it, if you looked away from all the bruises her body was perfect. She got in the bed next to me she turned over so she was facing me. She leaned up to my lips and she pressed her lips mine, I loved the whey our lips fit perfectly, I pulled her closer to me, I could now feel her chest on mine. I slipped my tongue in her mouth once she opened it. I pulled away from the kiss and started trailing kisses down her neck

Miley moaned softly as i gently started sucking on her neck. Then I got back to reality and pulled away from her. "what are we doing?" I asked her.

Miley looked at me. "what do you mean? I am giving you your prize for saving me"

I shrugged away from her a little, "I don't want you as a prize miley, you shouldn't do this to yourself."

She looked sad at me. "is there something wrong with me?"

"NO!... no your perfect! But I don't want to have sex with you if its just to thank me." I told her.

She looked confused at me "is there another time to have sex?"

I looked at her not really understanding what she was saying. "Miley… emmmm. Are you a…."

"if you say prostitute now im going to hit you" her angry voice cut me off.

I looked at her and smiled a little relived "wow that's good.. but I don't understand, have you never just had sex for "fun" or for love?"

She suddenly looked really upset "Love dossent exist" she sad with a sad hut strong voice.

"what do you mean love don't exist? Of course it does, your family they have to love you right?" I said trying to make her see that love do exist.

She just lied down in the bed next to me and closed her eyes. "good night Joe"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slowly opened my eyes yawning; I turned around to see that Miley wasent next to me in the bed. I panicked a little and sat up fast. I ran out of the room and over to the bathroom when I heard the shower running.

I looked a the time it was 7AM no way that Nick would be up now. I reelected and went in to the kitchen to make us some breakfast.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps coming "are you hungry?" I turned around

I looked to see that it wassent Miley "im starving" Nick answered.

"what are you doing up?" I asked

"I was hungry, but you werrent up and you know I don't cock so I took a shower while I was waiting" nick said and sat down

I panicked again "It was you in the bathroom? But where is Miley?" starting to walk around the apartment to see if she is there.


	5. Chapter 5

Miley POV

I wake up and sees Joe the beautiful boy that saved my life sleeping next to me with his hand around me, I have this feeling that I don't want to move I jsust want to snuggle up to him and go back to sleep, but I know I cant.

I get up from his bed and get dressed I walk over to him and gives him a little soft kiss on his lips and I can see he gets a beautiful smile on his face.

I walk out off the room and sneek out of the apartment knowing when I come back to Jake he will be so pissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk in the door as quiet as I can but at the same time I close the door I can feel a strong hand around my neck, he throws me down at the floor. "where have you been whore?" Jakes voice ask me in his normal angry voice.

I get up from the floor but keeps my eyes down. " I had to get some eair" I lied knowing he wouldn't believe me, but I couldn't tell him where I actually had been.

"liar" he says and slaps me over my cheek I can feel a little blood running in to my mouth from my lip.

"im not, its true. I fall asleep at the park to out of it to do anything with all the drugs you had put in me!" I say carefully but set.

"shut up woman!" he says as he slaps me again and I can feel my tears coming. Then I hear another voice coming, I can clearly hear who it is and I hate that voice.

"let me take care of her for you Jakey" Alex Russos's voice askes Jake.

I don't look up and he dossent say anything but I understand that he has said yes with a nod because a few seconds later I feel two girl hands touching me all over my body.

My tears start to roll down my cheek as I can see that Jake sits down in a chair to look. "oh don't cry Miley, ill bee nice* Alex says as she rips my shirt of.

I can see that Jake really likes what he sees when Alex buts her mouth on mine and start feeling my breast.

I pull away from the kiss by turning my head, I know I shouldet do that but I cant help it.

Alex takes a strong grip at my face forcing me to look at her. "don't be a bad girl Miley" she says as I feel her nails go in to my arms

My tears start to run even more. I feel Alex put her mouth to my nack and starts to suck on it at the same time putting her hand on my thigh seens I just have the short mini skirt on. I can feel her hand go up to my hot pants and she starts to rub on me. I cant do anything but let out a little moan as I moan Jake smiles bigger and comes over to me and Alex.

I know whats coming and tray not to cry but its too hard and my tears starts to roll again.

"whats wrong miles?" he says as he unbuckles his belt and opens his pants he takes it out and rubs a little on it before taking a hard grip on my hair and forcing it in to my mouth.

He slams my head back an drags my hair so I am going back in. "suck it you fucking bitch suck it" he yells at me and I know I have no other choice and to do it.

So I start to suck at it as my tears roll down my cheek I can still feel that Alex is rubbing on me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up I don't really know how long I have been out but i know it hassent been that long.

I stand up and feels that my howl body is hurting, I fall down on the floor crying hard.

After I have been crying for a little while I go in to the to the bathroom and I can see that I have big scar on my forehead, I take some paper and some weather and clean it.

"MILEY?" I hear Jake yell after me.

"im in the bathroom" I try to say as nicely as I can.

He opens the door and throws a short dress at me. "get dressed" he says and turns to go out of the bathroom.

I look after him covering my body with the dress. "where are we going?"

He just keep walking "for some new shit, seens we wasted everything on you!"

I get dressed fast in hope of seeing Joes beautiful face again just the memory of him make me smile just a little more. I fix my hair as much as I can and walk out "im ready" I say looking at Jake.

He looks at me and smirks. "fine come one" he says as we walk to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We are getting really close to Joe's normal spot and I can feel my whole body warming up, I start to walk faster but then I feel Jake take a grip around my arm. "whats the rush?"

"nothing" I answer as I look over at the other side of the road and I can see Joe standing the with his hand on his back as he always has it when we come.

We walk over the street and I can see Joe's eyes narrow as he sees my face. I can see that his hands turns to fist. And I can feel that my whole body getting happy as I look up in hi beautiful dreamy brown eyes.

"what can I do for you to night?" I hear Joes perfect voice ask Jake not taking hi eyes of off me.

"coke" jake says fast seeing the look Joe has on me.

Joe stops looking at me "im out" Joe answers fast.

I look up at him in shock, he wassent going to sell him anything? He was protecting me? I could feel tears coming to my eyes so I looked away from Joes perfect face.

I could feel jakes grip tighten around my arm. "what do you mean you out?"

Joe looked at my arm and then back at Jake, I couldn't hear any talking but a few seconds later Jake let go of my hand and walked a few meters down the street with Joe.

I could see that they were talking and then Jake turned to look at me and back at Joe.

Right then I knew Joe had told him I slept at his house last night, and I knew I would hear about it and feel it later.

I look at the again and I can see that Joe and jake are shaking hands and I could see a little bag with some white powder in the middle of their hands.

I looked down knowing Joe just sold him and now I knew I was dead! I looked carefully over at them and I could see that they started to walk over to me again.

Jake walks over to my side and pushes me in to Joes arms "go as hard as you want with her she can handle it" Jake says as he turns to leave.

When Jake is long gone I look up at Joe "what is this?" I ask a little angry

Joe smirks but his smirk is a beautiful but mocking smirk "I bout you for 24 hours" he answered me and I suddenly got scared and backed away from him.

Joe looked at me and smiled "what is it? Are you scared of me suddenly? Do you really think I did this for me?" he asked and I felt my hart stop sa I understood that he did it for me.

I jumped in to his arms and hugged him tight. "thank you Joe" I say and I pull away from the hug and look back in to his perfectly brown eyes.

I feel his hand stork my cheek and then I realized I am crying, I lean in and kiss him, I don't really know why but I have missed the whey our lips just perfectly match and I feel him pulling me closer.

I deepen the kiss as I can feel his hand go carefully thru my hair. I take my hand and puts it around his neck pulling me even closer to him, I love the way his body make me feel safe, the way he make me feel safe.


	6. Chapter 6

I pull away from Joe still cheeping eye contact "why?"

He looks at me like he really don't understand what im trying to say "what do you mean why?" he asks.

"why are you helping me?" I ask him.

He looks away from me and I hate the feeling I hate myself when his not looking at me, I feel my whole body gating heavy and I just want to cry! Why did he look away? Why dident his beautiful brown eyes want to look in to mine anymore? It wassent like I had asked something hard to answer, had i?

" I don't know!" he answers fast as im about to say something he cuts me off "there just something about you Miley I don't know why" I was about to answer him and tell him I feel the same way about him when his hand pushes me to hi side his body covering me a little.

I look scared up at him and whisper. "whats going on?"

He answers with a low and dangerous voice that makes me shiver "just keep behind me and youll be ok" I nod my head and looks at his hand as he moves it to his back then

For the first time I can see why he puts his hand on his back everytime we come.

He pulls out the gun and hands it to me. "if something happened's run only use it if you have to!" he says and I take the gun with shaking hands"

"Joe whats going?" I ask again now im really scared.

I look over the street and I can see 3 guys coming over to us.

"well, well, well what have we here!" the one in the middle says as he looks at me.

I look up at joe and sees his eyes are filled with anger "what the fuck are you doing here Normen? You know this is my territori and if you don't want to get your ass killed you should leave!" Joe's angry voice says

I look over at the 3 guys and I can see that they are scared of him but they are trying to play it cool.

"we where just in the neighborhood and thought we would come and say hi" the on to the left says and the one in the middle with that name of Norman glares at him with a shut the hell up face.

Joe dossent take his eyes of the boy standing in front of us "what do you want? You have 10 seconds before I get you a shot!" he said and I knew he was lying because it was only me and Joe here and I had the gun.

Norman looked at Joe "Toby, Mass and I was wondering if you wanted to earn some extra money?" Norman asked as he looked down at me smirking.

I hated that smirk, I narrow my eyes at the ugly boy with what looked like 10000 sits on his face

Some of the was ready to pop and that made me more irritated so I shout out without thinking "fucking sit face get your fucking ass away from us and go get a fucking thick mirror and get your face together!"

Norman looked at me with small eyes as I could hear Joe starting to laugh and I could see the two friends of Norman was trying their best not to laugh as well.

"watch your mouth little girl or ill make you suffer!" Norman said to me still looking at me.

Then suddenly I wassent behind Joes back anymore, he had walked the few feet over to Norman and lifted him up by his shirt "don't you EVER threaten her again!" he put him down "you have 1 minute to get of my territory or your all dead!" Joe said as he walked up to me again.

Norman stumbled and fell, but he got to his feet fast and they started to walk away.

I looked at Joe and smiles "who where gonna kill them? Me?"

Joe smirked and took my hand and we started to walk. "No Miley I have over 70 people working for me, don't you think I always have protection around me?" Joe asked me as we stopped with a big silver BMW X5

"so when we kissed there where people looking at us?" I ask him narrowing my eyes at him a little.

Then he smiles and I cant make myself be angry at him I open my eyes again and smiles a little back at him as he opens his mouth to talk "you wanna go?" he ask me.

I smile and nod my head. He walks past me and opens the door to the silver BMW and I looked at him amazed.

Did he honestly own that car? I got in the car and he goes to the drive site and then he takes up his phone.

" hi Nick im going home, do you need a ride?" he asked thru the phone "ok ill be there in 5 minutes" he says and hangs up he looks at me and starts the car.

"where are we going?" I asked but I knew we were going to get Nick I was just trying to start a conversation with him.

He smiled like he knew what I was doing "we are going to get Nick then we are going home" he looked at me "are you hungy? I haven't got the change to go to a store today but if you want we can order in?" he asked me

I was about to cry again, I couldn't see how a sweet and nice guy like Joe was a drug dealer I couldn't see why he was so nice to me. "Takeout sounds nice" I answers with a big smile on my face.

Hi looked at me again then back at the road "what do you want?" he ask as he stops the car.

I think about it for a minute then I answer "chains food" I told him with a big smile.

Then my door opened and a screamed a little until I could see it was Nick, he looks back at me and smiles "oh sorry" he says and he closes the door and gets in the back "I wassent expecting you" he said as we started to drive again.

I giggled a little "well im Joe's whore for the next 24 hours"

I could see nicks eyes look at me then back at Joe then bought me and Joe starts to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I promise you Nick the Norwegian people was there right in front of me and Miley, and Norman was trying to give me some kind of job I think" joe said as we sat around the dinner table eating Chinas food at 1AM in the morning

I started to giggle and nick and joe looked at me waiting for me to talk.

I looked back at them and said " Norman from Norway" and I started to laugh and I could hear Joe and Nick starting to laugh to.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked in to Joes room, he was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. For the first time I looked around his room.

It was big with normal white walls he had a floor to ceiling widow with brown curtains he had a king case bed in dark wood. He also had a desk with a apple laptop on.

I loved his room it was perfect, it was just the way I wanted my room someday.

I walk over to the bed and get undressed carefully my body still hurts really bad. When I'm done taking of the little dress Jake gave me I open my bra and take that of too.

Im about to get in to bed when I hear someone come in the door. "do you want me to sleep out in the living room?" Joe aske me with his normal sweet voice.

I shake my head no and turn around to face him, I can see his eyes whiten and I don't really know if its because he like what he sees or if its just all the new bruises on my bodey.

I walk slowly up to him, when I stand right in front of him I put my hand around him and slam the door shut.

I feel his hand feel its way up my waist and I get chills. When I do he removes his hand from me like he thinks I don't like it.

I takes his hand and places it on my waist again and he smiles, I lean up and kisses him softly on his lips as I can feel joes hand go to my back and that he pulls me closer.

I love the feeling he gives me, the feeling of safety, the feeling of comfort and the last feeling I really can explain it's a bubbling feeling I get every time im around him that makes me really happy.

I slowly start to go over to his bed dragging him with me, and as I had hoped I follow me till we come to the bed.

He slowly lays me down on the bed so that his on top of me. I wrap my arms around him and starts to play with his hair that is falling a little down his neck.

I open my mouth a little while kissing him making his thong slide in my mouth and our thongs starts to massage etch other.

He started to dry hump me a little going up and down while still making out with me.

It felt so good, the kind of good I diddent know you could get from almost having sex with a guy, I smiled and let out a little moan.

I could feel his "dent" grow bigger and harder as he pushed it against me again and I let out a big moan feeling myself getting wet.

The he pulls away from me and I know he is doing the same as last night, "we cant do this Miley, I cant do this to you" he says and goes off me.

I sit up in bed and frowns "why? Maybe I want to do it!?" I answer fast as I push myself on him a little and I kiss him again.

I can feel that he is really in to the kiss so I pull away for two sec. and gets on top of him my legs on each side of his waist before I go down and kiss him again.

He takes his and to my waist and feels my naked body out while I start to kiss him down his neck, I can feel that his enjoying that because he gets harder and his hands on my waist tighten a little but that dossent do anything I just enjoy it I start rubbing a little back and forth as I start to suck in his neck.

I can hear him sigh and then he pulls away from me, he holds my arms "Miley I don't feel right doing this!" he say and I suddenly feel rejected, I look down and I can feel his hand under my cheek he lifts my head up and smiles a little smile.

"im not rejecting you Miley, trust me theres nothing I want more then you" he says and I look up in to his eyes hurt "then why wont you sleep with me?"

He smiles a little bigger " I wont sleep with you before your mine and not Jakes!"

I smile a little but it fast fades "well that's never going to happen, he wont ever let me go!" I say feeling tears coming.

He feels my cheek "Miley he dossent owe you, you know.. you can walk away whenever you want to!"

I sit up and turns my head to face the wall then I shake my head "No I cant, he will hunt me down and kill me if I do that!"

Joe chuckles and I turn to look angrily at him "what the fuck are you laughing about?" I spit at him


	8. Chapter 8

"you forgetting about 1 thing" Joe said still laughing. I raise a eyebrow for him to continue. "you have me. And when you have me you have like 4-500 people standing on your side." Joe said

"joe…. I cant!" I said looking down.

Joe's POV

Why is she so damn stubborn, im trying to help her here and she just shot me down! "why Miley? Why cant you leave a guy that hurts you and abuse you? Tell me because I really don't understand?" I ask her looking at her face.

I see her face getting more hurt and I know shes not going to tell me. " im sorry Miley" I say fast.

She looks up at me and it looks like she wants to tell me, but like she issent sure she can trust me. "you can trust me" I say fast trying to help her.

"my parents kicked me out* She said really sad. And I couldn't really see the problem "Miley you can live here!" I say trying to push her a little, I don't want her to get hurt anymore. But she just shakes her head.

" No they kicked me out because I wanted to be with Jake, they said…"she looks up in my eyes and I can see tears forming in her eyes "they said "as long as your with him you can stay here" tears starting to roll down her cheek.

And yet again I really couldn't see the problem. "miley I don't understand, if they said that why don't you brake up with him and move back home?"

Then she starts to cry really hard, I don't know why but I felt her pain, I wrapped my arms around her and she put her face in my chest as she cried I sat there stroking her heir.

After she had cried for 10minutes or something like that she stopped and looked up at me her makeup was all over her face and she looked terrible and I had never seen anything so beautiful. "you ok?" I asked her

She smiled a little smiles before wiping her tears taking some of the makeup away. She nods her head and leans up end gives me a little soft kiss before she pulls away and looks down. "they are dead" a few tears falling out of her eyes again.

I looked shocked at her, I couldn't believe her parents are dead. Kissed the top of her head "baby its ok, it will be ok" the she fast pulled away from me "don't say that" she said scared.

"what?" I answer a little careful I dident know what I had done. "don't call me baby" she andswerd.

"ok im sorry" I said, as I looked at the time. "we have to go" I said"

She looked up at me. "why?" I could see that she was scared, I knew she dident want to go back to Jake and I dident understand why she was, if her parents were dead it wouldnt matter where she lived and if they were alive they would be so happy if she walked away from him so why wouldn't she? I decided not to ask her today, I had asked to much already. "work, and Jake will come to pick you up in a few hours" I said.

She looked scared and hurt I knew she dident want to go. "you can stay here if you want and ill take care of Jake?" I asked. But she just shacked her head and got out of bed and got dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The street was starting to get dark and I knew Jake was going to be here any time now. I felt miley hand in mine tighten and I looked down at her. "whats wrong?" I asked her.

"why do you do this?" she asked me. I looked in her eyes trying to understand her question. "do what?" I asked.

"this" she looks around "why do you sell drugs?" I understood thet now it was my turn to answer questions I didnet really want to answer "for my mom" I lied. She looked at me angry "your mom wants you to deal drugs?" she asked harsh, I shacked my head "no, but my mom is dying, she has censer and me selling drugs is the only way we can afford the treatment" I lied, ok no I dident my mom is sick and I am paying for the treatment and she would totally kill me if she knew what I was doing but she wasn't the real reason I started, but I couldn't tell her that.

"im sorry" she said with pain in her voice. I smiled a little smiles down at her and then I felt her hand pulling away from mine and I looked up and saw a shadow coming from the other side of the street, I put my hand on my gun, ok I knew it was Jake but that just made me want to pull up my gun and start shooting even more then usual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was on my way home I just wanted to get to bed and sleep to tomorrow night when I could see her again. I was in my car looking out at the road but it was hard to concentrate about the road the only thing I could think of was Miley's scared and hurt face when she walked away with Jake, it was like she was really hoping I would have stopped them. And I would too if it wassent for that she asked me not to.

I decided that if anything had happened to her tomorrow I would take her with me no matter what, she could scream she could cry, but I dident care, if shes hurt I will and I really mean it I will take her with me home and Jake is going to feel what pain really is!

"STOP" I heard Nicks voice screams at me, I looked up and my eyes whiten as I hit the brake as hard and fast I could. The car stops and I looked out of the front window in shock. My head is screaming NO!!!!!!!! I couldn't believe it. It wassent true! No, no, NO!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

The car stood totally still and I was looking right out the window, in shock. I could feel my hands shaking. "what was that?" I gulped hoping a much more positive answer then I knew it was. "I don't know" Nick's shaking voice answerd as he opend the car door carefully.

I opened my door to and stepped out of the car, I took a deep breath before walking to the front of the car, I gulped. "shit!" I said scared kneeing down to the person lying in front of my car, I listen to his breath but there were nothing there. I took my hand on his looking for the pulls. "he has to be alive!" I said mostly to myself.

Nick sat down beside me. "We have to get him to the hospital!" he said putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and lifted him up and in to the car. I got in so did Nick "no nick, I think you should go home, I don't want you getting blamed for this!" I said as I started the car.

Nick just shacked his head as he buckled his seat belt, "a friend comes to bail you out of yawl a real friend sits right beside you" he said looking out at the window.

I smiled and started to drive fast to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in the waiting room with Nick waiting for some news about the boy I had hit with my car just 1 hour ago. I looked up as I saw the doctor coming up to us. "was it you two that got him here?" the doctor asked me, and I knew what he was really asking. He was asking if it was me that hit him, so I figured just to answer with a simple "yes"

The doctor sighed as he looked at me then Nick "the police is on their way over here, they have some questions for you two" he said as he walked away, I looked after him "is he going to live?" I asked fast. The doctor turned around and nodded "he is talking and everything, it dossent look like it was a big hit he got" I smiled "can I please talk to him for a minute before the police comes?"

The doctor nodded and showed me to follow him and I did. When I came in to the room the doctor walked out again, I looked over at the boy. He couldn't be more the 14. I went over to his bed. "hi" I said knowing he wassent asleep even thou he had his eyes shot. The boy opened his eyes to look at me. "what do you want?" the boy spit at me. I sat down trying not to raise my voice at him. "why did you jump in front of my car? Did the Norwegian send you? Because I knew that I would have seen you if you where on your way over the street!" I accused more then asked him. And suddenly the boy stared to sob his tears was rolling down his cheek. I knew he was scared but hell he dident have to make a scene! "why did you drive me here? Couldn't you just leave me there to die!?" the boy asked and I was shocked, he was trying to kill himself, but why? The boy was 14 he had his howl life in hand of him why would he want to kill himself?

"where you trying to kill yourself?" I asked in a low voice. The boy just nodded I dident know what to say the only thing I could get out was. "why?" I felt really stupid the second I had asked that, why? Why should I care about him, now that I knew he was the one trying to kill himself and jumped out in front of my car I was off the hock! It was her! she had a influents on me that I really dident like. What where she doing to me? I knew I was falling for Miley but that she was changing me. What was she changing me in to? One of those people that that cared!? i only cared about 1 other person like this and that was Nick, he has been my friend my howl life so why did I care so much now!?

"my mom got killed, my dad did it and I have nowhere to live.." the boy cried!

"oh" I answered hoping I really haddnt asked because now I dident have another choice. "emmm, well you can crash on the couch for a while if you want to?" that was the least I could do for the boy I just hit with my car. I looked over at the boy and he was smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up knowing today I would see Miley again I loved the feeling. I smiled as I stepped out of my room and in to the kitchen, Nick was sitting at the table "thank god your up, im starving!" He said, and I started to chuckle and got some food. "you really need to learn how to cock soon your freaking 23 years old Nick" I said as I made a sandwich for him "yeah, yeah whatever… so the boy, is he really going to live here when his out of the hospital?" Nick asked me and I understood he dident like it. "well I was thinking he could start working for me so he could earn some money and get his own place?" I said and asked at the same time.

"your going soft man" Nick said and I knew it was thru, I was I really was, it was her fault. Stupid beautiful girl! I sat down at the table and started to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again I was standing at my normal corner. Today I had, had a lot of costumers more the usual. But I couldn't concentrate I was only waiting for 1 person and 1 person only and now it was just minutes before they would come out of the park at the other side of the road. I looked down at the time, it was 1 AM any second now. I looked up and smiled as I saw the two shadows come near me. Out of reflex I put my hand on the gun, but I fast let go of it. They came closer and I could see them now, my smile faded in confusion and disappointment and most of all I got angry.


	10. Chapter 10

Out of the Park came Jake and a new girl, a girl I had never seen before, but she was ugly. She looked like a whore and a crack head and so many other words I couldn't describe. I now knew where the marks on Mileys back came from.

"Yo Joe" Jake said as he stopped in front of me, I looked at the girl disgusted and could see she was staring at me. "what do you want?" I said a little to angry. And he rays one eyebrow at me. "sorry, I didn't sleep well" I said fast and Jake chilled.

"who's this?" I asked playing like I cared. then Jake suddenly smiled and I didn't like that smile, he had a plan to do something.

"this is Alex Russo. She lives with me and Miley and I was thinking, sheens you seemed to enjoy Miley's company, we could make a deal for Alex instead, she is much more willing, if you know what I mean"

Was he serious? Was he trying to sell me this whore fro drugs. Drugs I was 100% sure he would put in to Miley. No fucking way I was letting that happened.

"what are you trying to say? Are you trying to sell me cheep? I wanted some company and now you giving me a used bitch of a hooker?" I said raising my voice

I looked at the girl and saw the anger in her eyes then she snapped, like I had hoped "what did you call me? You better watch your mouth fucker or Jake will kill you!" she spit at me and I looked up at Jake.

"oh really…. Jake is this true?" I looked at the girl again and said with a mocking voice. "Little whore how dose it feel to know you are unsellable?" I smirked at her and then looked back at Jake with a serious face. "Jake I don't like being threaten and you know what I do when I get angry."

Jake cut me off "im so sorry Joe, your right she is to cheep for you and im sorry… I was just trying to be nice, and what she said you don't have to listen to, I would never touch you!"

I smiled a little knowing that would come. "so what are we going to do with our little problem?" I said looking at the girl that suddenly looked really scared, it was fun to watch, she needed a scar.

"what do you say I go get Miley then ill come back and we can work something out?" Jake said with a shaking voice.

I just smiled and noded and they walked away.

"dude what was that all about?" Jacob asked as he, Nick and Oliver walked up to me.

I smirked and leaned against the fens "oh nothing.. its all taken care of." I asked looking after them. I looked at Jacob "I want you to follow them and find out where they live ok?"

Jacob nodded and left after them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he is bringing Miley back with him?" Nick asked me as we stood there waiting for some news from Jacob.

I nodded "that was what he said"

"so what is your deal ?" Oliver asked me.

What was my deal? I hadn't come up with what I was gonna do when he got here.. "ill figure it out" I answered.

"what about drugs?"Nick asked.

I looked at him shocked "what did you say?"

"I mean what if you buy her with drugs again, like last time?" he answered.

I shacked my head "no, that just dose it for 1 day I have to have something permanent." I tried to think of something, god I was the most respected man here, I could get him killed and for all the police knew I had never seen him before, but that would be wrong in so many ways, no I had to find another way.

Then I saw Oliver coming running up to me, he was out of breath when he stopped in front of me "I think she is really hurt" he got out before he had to sit down.

"WHAT? Whos hurt? Miley?" panic and anger went thru me like fire on dry grass. "Oliver whos hurt?" I yelled this time.

Oliver was still out of breath when he answered "I found out where he lived I waited outside for him to come out and when he did he had a new girl with him, that must have been the girl you where looking for. And she was all beaten up and it didn't look like she could walk all that well… so I ran over her to tell you" he said as fast as he could.

"so they are on their way here now?" I asked and he nodded. I looked around me giving the signal to everyone of my men, if this had gone to far he was going to die!

"what are you doing" Nick asked I looked at him, done with the first signal, one more and they started to shoot. "if shes to hurt, he deserves to die!" I answered coldly.

Nick shacked his head "why don't you just surround him with all your men and threaten him with it!?" I thought about it and it wasn't a bad idea, I looked at him and nodded and he ran away, at the same time I could see them coming from the other side of the park. I looked at Oliver "stand up and make it look like you havent been anywhere"

Oliver stood up and took a deep breath as I could see Mileys face, she was so hurt I could feel my hair on fire I put my hands in to fists to calm down as they stopped in front of me. I looked at Jake "what are you doing to this girl?" I asked in a low voice.

He smirked and pushed the girl at me, there you have her now I want my end of the deal.

I looked at him "what deal? We haven't made a deal yet?" I could feel miley hid behind me and I let her, her shaking hands on my waist made me feel so much angrier at him. "you give me E and I give you the girl" he answred.

"sorry, this time it wont be that easy" I answered at the same time we got surrounded by people. Jake looked around scared "what is going on here?" he asked with a shaking voice.

" I will let you go with a warning this time but next time and lets not hope there will be a next time, I will hurt you!" I answered coldly.

I could see that Jake was so scared he wanted to take a dump in his oants "what do you want?" he asked

"I want you to leave Miley alone never talk to her again ever. I will let you come back and buy whenever you want you are out of harm's way as long as noting happens to her. do you understand?"

He nodded quickly. I put my hand in my pocket and got out a little bad of some pills and gave them to him. "this is for being a nice little boy and for doing what your told" I said and showed him with my eyes to get lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I turned to face Miley, I laid my hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes "are you ok?" I asked carefully. Her eyes were still closed as she put her hand on mine and pulled it away from her cheek and kissed it "thank you" she said as she looked up at me and smiled the most perfect, most beautiful, real smile I had ever seen in my howl life. Right there, right in this moment I knew I was in love with her. The only thing left to do was to find a way to make Miley believe that love existed.


	11. Chapter 11

I leaned down to her lips and pressed mine to hers softly before pulling away "your safe now" I said and smiled. Her smile fads and I look at her waiting for her to say something the she starts to cry. "what am I suppose to do now?" she cried. I shacked my head haddent she understood that she was going to live with me? "your going to come back home with me!" I said trying to be nice and to make her stop crying.

Nick took my arm and dragged me away "you know now where 4 people in our apartment! We have to room for that dude!"

Oh shit I had forgotten about that little boy. "fuck… Nick can you find a apartment and a easy starter job for him?"

Nick sighed and I gave him a please look "fine….. but first im going home for dinner!" he said and I shacked my head. "oh are you making dinner?" I mocked him, he hit my shoulder "lets just go" he said walking to the car.

I went over to Miley and took her hand. "come one lets go home" I said pushing the word home a little as I could see some tears still rolling down her cheek. We walked slowly to the car before she turned to me "I told you not to do that!" she said.

"God miley, do you think I could just walk around worring sick about you getting beaten up, drugged and abused 24/7? I have a life and now so have you beside getting beaten up all the time. Your safe with me and you know it so why are you so scared?" I asked her and as I had see it coming she just looked away and got in the car not saying a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was lying in bed next to Miley she was sleeping but I coulnt I was just laying there stroking her beautiful heir watching her as she was sleeping so peacefully. If she could only bee like that all the time things would be so much better. I had my hand on top of her head as I felt her move I snapped my hand away I case she was waking up, but she diddent she just snggled up to me put her hand on my chest and her head on my arm. A wrapped that arm around her, kissed her forhead and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miley's POV

I woke up early to see Joe lying next to me in his well tackily now our bed, I smiled at that idea, I know I told Joe I didn't want him to do that but, I am really happy he did, now its just 1 problem and I can tell Joe that. He would kill me.

I tried to sit up but joes grip was to tight so I leaned in and kissed his lips softly. He opened his eyes making him look me right in to mine. I pulled away from the kiss and smiled "morning" I said as I ran my hand thru his hair "sleep well?"

He looked at me like he was expecting me to cry or something. "whats wrong?" I asked as I sat up in the bed. He shacked his head and smiled "just a little confused" he answered.

"what? You didn't think I would be here or something?" I asked giggling a little. He shacked his head "no.. I was just… no forget it, its nothing!" he said and that made me angry that he wouldn tell me what was on his mind. "cant you just say it?" I asked and then he asked back "cant you just tell me what you don't want me to know?" I nerrod my eyes at him "somethings are best left unspoken!" I answered and he nodded "I agree"


	12. Chapter 12

That buttered me that he was holding out on me, but what could I say I was holding out on him to. I got out of bed put one of Joe's t-shirts on and walksed out of the room and in to the kitchen. "morning" I smiled as I looked at a boy I had never seen before.

He looked back at me like he had never seen a girl before and answered a little dreamy "hi" I gave him one more smile before I went over to the freezer and got a bottle of water as I could hear footsteps coming "I think it's a bit rude to just walk out" Joe's voice said as he came in to the kitchen pulling his arm around me and kissing my neck, and what ells could I do but to smile a little. "sorry, I got thirsty" I answered and notes the boy still staring at me, I turned to Joe "whos he?" I asked nodding to the boy.

Joe looked over at him "oh that's Frank, his… eeemmm… staying here till he gets on his feet!" Joe answered me and I knew it wasn't the howl story behind it, I shrugged away from Joe "fine, if you don't want to tell me then cant you just fucking say so instead of lying to me do you really think im that dumb I cant see when you lying?" I said coldly as I walked out of the kitchen and in to Nick's room.

"nick?" I asked in a soft voice.

Nick sat up in his bed eyes still closed "yeeesss?" he answered me with a tiered voice.

I looked at him took a deep breath before letting my question run out of my mouth "why does Joe hate the Norwegian?"

Nicks eyes opens and he looks at me "why?" he answered in a voice that could remind me of something like he was charging me for a crime or something.

I lifted my shoulder "I was just wondering I was thinking of asking him but he wont let me in on anything its like he just pushes me away" I said and suddenly I felt sad, why did I feel sad? Fine he was a friend or maybe something more, not a boyfriend because we have never dated or anything, not a fuck buddy because we have never done it. Then why did I feel so sad?

I suddenly felt a worm arm on my cheek and I looked up and realized that I was crying. "he will, you just have to give him some time, he don't let many people in to his life, actually I think you're the first girl to ever been in this apartment." Nick said with a comforting voice.

I smiled a little "and whats up with Frank out there?" I asked hoping for more information.

Nick's face fell a little, not in a sad way but an annoying way like he was annoyed. "he's the boy Joe ran over and since Frank don't have any family or friends or money Joe took him in and gave me the job to find him a place to live" nick said with a irritated voice

I hadn't really got the howl thing my mind stopped when nick was at the boy Joe ran over, I got out of Nick bed without saying anything and walked out to the kitchen, I looked at Frank and smiled "frank do you think you can excuse us for a second?" I asked as politely as I could.

Frank nodded "sure" he smiled at me and walked out of the kitchen. Im betting he just walked in to the living room and can still hear everything but I don't bare!

I looked at Joe with a angry face " you hit that boy with your car!!!??" I spit at him

Joe took a step back "Miley calm down, his ok… and its not like its your problem" he said and it looked like he regarded it the second he said it.

I narrowed my eyes at him "I live in the same house as you and you don't feel like its my problem when you do something illegal!?"

"the case got dropped and every things ok, I just didn't think it was anything to drag up again and by the way my howl life is illegal." Jo said with a still soft voice.

I took a deep breath knowing he was right and I was only trying to start a fight for no reason "im sorry" I said and looked down "it non of mu business what you do"

I could feel Joe coming close to me he put his hand under my cheek and lifted my head and looks at me "im sorry to" he said and leaned in and kissed me.

The strong feelings of happiness ran thru me I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him longer in to the kiss, I felt him slide his tongue over my lip asking for entrains I opened my mouth letting him in. I suddenly felt like I was flying before I felt that Joe's hands was on my waist and he had lifted me up. I fast wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me as the make out continued.

He put me down on the counter, and puts his hands on my bear tie's slowly going higher and higher. I feel chills going thru me and I close my eyes in pleasure.

I suddenly feel his lips removing from mine and going down to my neck as he starts to suck softly on it, I cant help it but to let out a moan, knowing Frank is in the other room, knowing that I didn't care that he was in the other room the only thing I knew right now was that I wanted Joe more than I had ever wanted anything in my howl life.

I put my hands on the bottom off his t-shirt and dragged it off as I started to rub on his abs… his abs, what could I say they where amazing. I leaned in and kissed his neck as he had kissed mine a few seconds before. I felt his body relax and I knew he liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

I hear him moan softly as I kissed him up his neck to his yawline, I kissed him carefully to his cheek and to his mouth again.

He sides his tongue in to my mouth while rubbing me against him, I felt so howl I wanted him bad, really bad. I rubbed my hands up and down his abs, knowing he liked it., not that I didn't liked his abs where fantastic.

Then he pulled away from me, looking right past me, I turned around to see Nick and Frank in the doorway in to the kitchen staring at us in shock and lust. I looked back at Joe before jumping down from the counter " I have to take a shower" I said walking out of the kitchen and in to the bathroom.

Joe's POV

I glared at Nick I was so pissed off right now, this was the closest me and Miley had ever been she was finally letting her feelings out in some way and Nick and… FRANK had to come in here and ruin everything. "what?" I asked angrily at them.

"we have to get to work soon" Nick said.

was I going to let Miley be alone here? No I couldn't, she wasn't that stabile yet. " I cant go" I said fast

Nick shacked his head "you have to, im going out with Frank to show him his job and you don't want to hand over the Job to Jacob or Oliver do you?"

I sighed, what was I suppose to do with Miley? I couldn't and wouldn't take her with me, but I don't want her to stay here by herself. "what should I do about Miley?" I asked Nick.

Nick thought for a second "what about Oliver or Jacob comes here to watch her?"

they can do that cant they? I picked up my phone and dialed Olivers number "Hi Oliver can you do me a favor today?"

the voice at the other line answered

Sure, what is it?

Can you stay at my house with Miley today?

Why?

Because I don't want her to be alone and I cant stay home myself today.

Ok, when should I bee there?

How about 1 hour ago.

That's a little hard but I can see if I can get a time traveler.

Just be here before 11AM.

Sure..

I hung up and went in to the bathroom to find Miley but she wasn't there, again my hart started to beat faster and I ran in to my room.

Miley turned around in only a towel "I didn't know you wanted to see me naked that badly" she said before she giggled her perfect giggle.

I shacked my head "sorry I guess im just a little paranoid." I said as I walked up to her put my hands on her waist "so…. Oliver is on his way over here, his going to stay with you today while im out working.." I said smiling.

She slapped my chest "do it look like I need a freaking baby sitter?" she asked harshly.

I smirked "yes" I answered truly.

She narrowed her eyes at me I didn't like it when she does that "If I agreed with you, we'd both be wrong" she snapped at me.

"well genius, what if Jake came here what would you do than?" I asked her

Miley sighed "People think it must be fun to be a super genius, but they don't realize how hard it is to put up with all the idiots in the world…. I wouldn't open the door idiot! It's a metal door do you think he could break it?"

"well Oliver's on his way over and you just have to be nice to him!" I said knowing it was a little bossy.

She put her hands on her waist "just because you're a boss dossnt mean you can bss me around I don't work for you remember!"

I sighed "sorry" I leaned down and gave her a little kiss "only today ok? I will let you wonder around here alone tomorrow, promise" I asked and said at the same time.

Miley smiled and kissed me back "We have strange and wonderful relationship. You're strange and I'm wonderful." She said before walking in to the bathroom again closing the door.


	14. Chapter 14

"Im going" I told her thru the door, I only heard some mumbling about don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out, then the shower went on.

I chuckled then walked out to the living room "you guys ready to go?" I asked Nick and Frank they nodded and walked after him out the door.

"oh Hi dude" Olivers voice said as I walked out off the building. "sorry im late so much traffic" he said hoping I would believe it.

"its ok, just go up there and don't let her charm trick you" I said as I got in to my car with Nick and Frank

Miley's POV

The shower was so nice, I put on a little towel as I walked out of the bathroom I heard the TV was on, I sighed he was here already, I couldn't even get 1 hour alone? I walked in to the living room "hi" I said in my sweet voice.

He turned to look at me and saw me in the little towel I was wearing I could see he had problems keeping his eyes away "hi" he answered and I knew he was all mine.

" I want to go shopping" I said smiling. Since I had to have a babysitter I was going to make this a good thing.

"im not sure we should do that" Oliver said to me.

"well you can ether come or just stay here, im going!" I said and walked in to mine and Joe's room to get dressed. I looked thru Joe's cloth's since I don't have any, I found a white shirt that I put on with a pair of tight jeans that wasn't really tight on me. I looked at myself, I looked so ridicules.

I walked out of the room and in to the living room, no Oliver, so I want in to the kitchen where I stopped and narrowed my eyes.

"cant you just stay in here and be nice? Just for today, I had to drive like a crazy person to get over here before you went thru the door" Joe said to me, he looked at what I was wearing then he chuckled.

"why? Do you want me to wonder around here looking like this? Well guess again I wont!" I said.

"I will take you shopping tomorrow, do you have money anyway?" he asked and I had to bit my lip.

"what he said" he said knowing I was hiding something.

I smiled the sweetest smile I could smile "I sort of barrowed your credit card…"

He raised an eyebrow at me "you 'barrowed' my credit card"?

I nodded still smiling the sweetest smile I could hoping he wouldn't be mad "I was going to pay you back" I said fast.

He just shacked his head the he realized something "how did you even find it?"

Should I tell him I was on your laptop but the battery wouldn't work so I decided to take to battery out when I turned the laptop I found I note with some passwords and I just had to find out what it was for so I looked around and found the safe and tried it and there it was… "ummm it was just lying on you desk" I smiled.

"oh…. But you could just have asked me!" he said

I felt a little guilty and looked down on the floor "im sorry… I just didn't want you to think I was just using you or anything…."

I suddenly felt his warm perfect arms around me I looked up at him he was smiling down at me "I will take you shopping tomorrow and you can by whatever you like ok?" he said asking me to be nice and stay in the house.

I nodded and leaned up to kiss him as our lips met I felt a strong feeling of lust go thru me, I wanted him and I wanted him bad, I pulled him longer in to the kiss as I ran my hand up his chest and behind his neck making him get chills I got up on my tip toes and slide my tongue in his mouth.

I felt his hand on my waist going up and I could feel myself getting turned on I pulled away looking at him "I want you" I said in a low and seductive voice looking him right in to his eyes. My heartbeat picked up and Joe moved his hand under my shirt, I let him and he leaned closer as he licked his lips. I starred at them then at his eyes. I stopped breathing and moved in closer. Then Joe's lips were on mine again. Then he put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into the kiss. I put my hand on his shoulder and kissed back. Turning my head to the other side. I put both hands on his shoulders and slowly climbed onto his lap. Joe moved his hand off my neck and onto my lower back. I moaned quietly as his tongue moved into my mouth. I smiled against his lips. He picked me up making me giggle a little as he walked with me in to our room.

He put me down on the bed and got on top of me not leaving me lips.

_**I have tried to upload this all day, I relly hope it works this time.. I love this chapter, did you?? **_


	15. Chapter 15

"Joe?" I asked thru the kiss.

He pulled away and looked at me "yeah Miley?"

"please don't stop this time" I said then I leaned in to a kiss again sliding my tongue in to his mouth.

And he didn't, he put a lot of passion in to the kiss, I felt his hand go up and down my waist line. I let out a moan before I dragged his t-shirt off feeling out his abs.

I felt his hands go to the bottom of the big t-shirt I had borrowed from him before he broke the kiss and dragged it off me. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips on the bottom of my neck kissing me softly down to my breast that was still cowered by my bra. I leaned my back up a little so his hand could come under to open my bra.

As he dragged the bra off he placed his lips on my one breast and his hand on the other making me moan again. It felt so good and the feeling of lust just got stronger and stronger.

I put my hand on the top of his pants so and opened the button on it dragged down the zipper before putting my hand down in his pants and boxer and started to rub on him. I knew that he liked it because he was moaning softly as he was still kissing me all over my naked upper body.

His hand slowly went from my breast to the top of my pants, he fast realized that he didn't have to unbutton then to get them off so he just pulled them off me dragging my underwear with.

He felt his way up my thigh and in to my inner thigh, then I felt him start to rub on me, it felt so good, he was so gentle and so caring I had never felt anything like this. Sex wasn't like this… was it? but ether way I would have never stopped because this feeling was so awesome that if I never had to have sex ever again I think I could live with that.

I pulled Joes unbuttoned pants off with his boxer as I let out a new moan when I put a finger in my sliding it carefully in and out of me.

I leaned my head back breathing heavy as I felt this warm feeling go thru me, it was just like getting high just 100000 times better. I couldn't help it anymore I let out a big scream in pleasure.

I opened my eyes and looked right in to Joe's. I smiled a little as I was blushing "what just happened?" I had to ask. This was new for me, this had never happened and I didn't understand why it did. I felt even more stupide when Joe raised an eyebrow confused.

"you had an orgasm" he said as he chuckled a little "have you never had a orgasm before?" he asked after I didn't answer.

"I guess not" I said as I bit my lip still looking in to Joes beautiful brown eyes.

His eyes was smiling just like he was "are you sure you want to do this, I can wait if you want to" he asked.

The real question was why had we waited for so long?? But I didn't say that, I just nodded my head yes smiling back at him leaning a little up to kiss him.

I felt his lips on mine as I felt him go inside me, he moaned in to my mouth and I moaned in to his it was incredible, sex wasn't supposed to be like this, he was going in and out of me softly, but it felt to good to be thru. I closed my eyes and opened them again checking that I wasn't dreaming all of this.

Joe's POV

God this was wonderful, i was having sex with the girl I am in love with, I had given the girl I was in love with her first orgasm and it felt good, I could see that she liked it. everything I had done to her she had liked, but I knew she wasn't in love with me and it was killing me.

But as I was going in and out of her slowly the thought's of that went away, this was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

I kept thinking, how lucky I had been to get to meet her and that I would never let her go. Nothing was ever going to come between us.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I walked in the door with what I could bet was 30 bag's, Miley sure loved shopping. I guess I could have something with the fact that she hadn't been shopping for almost 3 years, everything she owned was both for her by Jake.

I put down the bags in the living room turns around and looked at her smile as she came in running over to me jumping in my arms and kissed me.

"thank you so much" she said with the biggest and most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

I knew that I would never have the strength to say no to her, but it didn't bother me, if I could I would bay her, the world, she deserved it.

"god" Nick said as he put the last 3 bags down "what is in the bags?" he asked and looked at Miley.

Miley smiled and answered "Shoes, and make-up."

"i don't understand how you face doesn't fall if make-up ways this much" he answered back.

Miley smirked and I knew she wanted to say something.

"what?" Nick asked her knowing the same as I did.

Miley smiled a sweet smile "maybe you just need to work out, because if you think holding 3 bags is much then you are really weak!" she answered.

Nick was about to talk back as someone knocked on the door "can you get that?" I asked Nick, he nodded and walked over to the door.

I didn't hear any talking and I was about to go out to the entrance and I heard a gunshot go off, I turned to Miley that screamed. I put up one finger "shhh" I took my gun and walked carefully out of the living room.

Sorry it was so late I just have NO time lately, I have 2 jobs and school so I cant promise when I post again, but I hope its not to long..

And if you guys review more I will make the chapters longer promise.

Love yah all33


	16. Chapter 16

I walked carefully out of the living room i could see from the hallway in to thea mirror beside the door i looked down and there i saw him, Nick laying on the floor blood everywhere. I turned back around and walked fast in to the living room, Miley sat in the corner of the room with her hands around her knees I ran over to her. "Miles are you ok?" I asked.

She looked up at me with scared eyes and whispered "run". I didn't understand it before I turned to look over my shoulder and there he was standing pointing the gun at me I stood up slowly and turned around cowering Miley. "what are you doing here Jake?" I asked him.

He just laughed. "what I am doing here? Do you really think I would just let you take my girlfriend without consequences?"

"if you're here for Miley why did you shoot Nick?" I asked, really worried about him, he was just laying there in the entrance I didn't know if he was dead or alive. I looked at Jake, I was not going to show him any sign of weakness.

"you took something from me now I took something from you" he said, "and if you don't want to die I think you should just hand her over!" Jake said in a straight voice.

"I will not 'give' her to you like shes a dog, it her choice where she wants to be and I really don't think she wants to go anywhere with you!" I said knowing I was right.

Jakes looked past me and at Miley that was still sitting in the corner of the room shaking. "well Miley what will it be? Are you coming with me or do I have to shoot him?" Jake said and I knew she would give in.

Her head snapped up fast and tears were rolling down her cheek. "I will go with you just let me go check that Nick is ok… Please!!!" she said with a sore voice.

"fine, I think I will have a little talk with Joe here while your out there playing nurse!" jake said and sat down I a chair.

i did the same not taking his eyes off of Jake as Miley walked out of the room. "what are you doing here Jake? Trying to kill yourself? You know damn well that this howl building is covered by surveillance cameras, my workers will be here any minute!"

He chuckles "to bad their boss will be dead by that time!" He said as he got up pointing the gun at me I had no time to pick up my gun and shoot him so I just looked up at him as the BANG from the gun went off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Miley POV

He was just lying there, not moving, tears where rolling down my cheek as the siren from the ambulance and the police came. What would I tell them? How could I tell them. I broke down on the floor crying really bad as the police came running in.

one of the came over to me. "can you tell me what happened?" the police lady asked me.

I couldn't answer, everything that came out of my mouth was gulps my voice was cracked and I didn't know how to explain it. I looked at the entrance and saw the doctors carrying Nick over to the bore and rolling him out of the apartment. Then I looked back at the other one I closed my eyes, I didn't want to look at him, I couldn't believe it. I opened my eyes again looking right at the corps at the floor, this was not suppose to go this way… it was all my fault and I knew it. If Nick dies I will kill myself, I couldn't live with 2 deaths on my hearts, I just cant!

The body was soon wrapped in a body bag and carried out of the apartment. It felt better not having to look at the dead body, but the tears just kept rolling.

The police woman kneed down to my level "im sorry miss but you have to come down to the station with us, we have to know what happened."

I looked at her with sore eyes and said in a low chucked voice. "its my fault, I killed him" I broke down crying again. I didn't know what to say, then I heard footsteps and something familiar knee down to me and lifting my cheek, I looked up in to his eyes in fear, I didn't know what he was going to do or say I just saw it in his eyes. He was angry.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I sat here in the dark room looking in to the camera that was standing right in front of me, next to it a brown man in a dark suit. "so Miley you say you killed him?"

I just nodded, I couldn't say anything I didn't have any strength left my howl body was empty. I decided to ask "how is Nick?"

The police Man looked at me "that was not my question, but I can tell you that he will be ok, he was only shot in the arm"

My face lighted up. I didn't kill him I hadn't killed him. "I need to see him!" I said fast.

The police man just shacked his head. "we have to do this first"

I sighed and told him the story from the start.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I ran in to the hospital and over to the room the doctor had told me Nick was in. out of breath I ran in and over to his bed. "Nick im so sorry, are you ok?"

Nick smiled at me. "yeah im good, and don't worry, its not your fault!" he said in a soft voice.

I was about to answer him as the door opened I turned around and looked at the person standing in the door, I got up from my seat and walked over to him. I looked up at him, I had to go with him I knew he wanted to talk. I turned my head told Nick "ill be back soon" I half smiled at him as I walked out not knowing if I would ever see him ever again.


	17. Chapter 17

I looked up at him after I had closed the door, I didn't know what to expect. Then he leaned down and kisses me. The feeling was grate but I had to pull away. "Why aren't you angry at me?"

He looked at me confused. "you saved me Miley, how could I ever be angry at you?" Joe's perfect voice said to me.

I closed my eyes and got a flashback

I was sitting next to the past out Nick it was blood everywhere i was really quiet so I could hear what was happening in the living room when I heard Jake's voice "to bad their boss will be dead by that time!" I panicked, I didn't know what to do I looked down at Nick and saw it, without thinking I grabbed the gun and ran in to the living room where I saw Jake standing with the gun pointing at Joe that closed his eyes.

I didn't know what I was doing I closed my eyes and just pulled the trigger and a big bang came and when I opened my eyes Jake was lying on the ground.

Joe opened his eyes and looked at me that was standing there in shock. What had I just done? I had just killed a person, I broke down on the floor.

Joe came running over to me and hugging me tight "shhh baby it will be ok, shhhh"

A few minutes later he pulled away. "I have to call the cops!" he got up and walked out of the room to check on Nick at the same time he called the police.

* * *

I pulled away biting my lip. "im sorry Joe, I really thought he was out of my life for good, and he came to your house and shot nick and you had to go thru that all because of me!"

He smiled and stroked my cheek. "I would go thru that for you everyday if I had to… Miley I Love you"

I looked up at him shocked… He loved me? Was this feeling I had for him love? No it couldn't be… Love don't exist I now it doesn't, then why did I get so happy every time I saw him? Why was my life like heaven every time he was around, and why did I feel like I could tell him the same thing and not lay?

I took a deep breath as I looked up in to his eyes "I love you too"

Joe's POV

Was it true? Did she just tell me she loved me? With a straight face? I could feel my mouth drop and I knew I had to look ridicules, but I didn't have words.

She giggled and I couldn't help it but smile

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X

Miley's POV

"is there something wrong Miley?" Joe asked me and I just shacked my head, it had been 3 mouths since the accident and I knew they knew about it, they were just waiting for the right moment, a moment when I was alone. I felt Joe's soft hand stroke down my arm and I felt the chills go thru me.

I turned around in the bed and looked at him. "morning" I said smiling a little fake but I hope he didn't notice.

"is there something wrong?" he asked again. Why could he read me so well? I shacked my head and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back before he pulled away and said "are you sure, because you where turning and stunning all night"

I closed my eyes and thought about the dream I had, had.

"_She has to go she have seen too much!"_

"_Are you out of your mind? I wont let you touch a hair on her head as long as she is with me!"_

"_fine! As long as she is with you I will let it be, happy now?"_

"_weary!" He turned around and looked at me "he wont come for you as long as you are with me" he said and smiled a sweet smile at me._

_I smiled back leaned up and kissed him "I love you Cody"_

That was 4 years ago before everything changed, before he changed. And now he was gone and I knew that they knew that Cody was dead. "joe?" I asked in a soft voice.

He looked at me to continue "do you have to go to work today? I really don't feel like being alone today"

He chuckled "I have been home with you for 2 weeks now, they guys are getting a bit angry here.. ill ask Mitch to come keep you company ok?"

Ugh.. what fun is it with him? I don't know the guy and what I do know he really LOVES the tv! "cant you ask Nick instead? Please" I looked at him with my famous poppy dog eyes and I knew I had won.

He sighed "ill ask" he got up from the bed and I couldn't help but star, I knew I had seen his body 100 times before, but it was still so perfect. He turned to look at me and then he smirked.

"WHAT?" I asked fast.

"it looks like you want to eat me or something" he answered like he knew I was going to say something.

I smirked back at him, got out of bed and walked over to him, wrapped my arms around his neck. "who says I don't?"

He put his hand on my waist and looked at my body before he took a really big breath "sorry Mi but I have to go to work today" he kissed me fast and walked out of the room in just his boxers.

Nick's POV

Ok this suck I am going to starve if I don't get anything to eat soon!!! I looked up from the table and right at Joe that walked in to the kitchen. "morning dude" I said, it was a little shocking to see him up this early in the morning. But what the hell. "can you make some food im starving!" I asked fast.

Joe looked at me then smirked, "fine I will make you breakfast if you stay home with Miley today!?" he said as he walked over to the fridge.

A day off? Just to hang with Miley?? Hell yeah!!! "awww man do I have to?"

Joe looked at me with disapproval, "you know what she is going thru cant you be a little nice maybe!?"

I wanted so bad to laugh, did he really think I would say no to a day off?? Ok I want to see how long I can push this. "what do I get for it?" I asked smirking

He looked at me shocked "you want something more than a day off and to spend the day with the girl that saved both mine and YOUR life??" he asked with disappointment in his tone.

I chuckled "chill dude I was kidding, of course I will stay here with her"

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X

JOE's POV

It was boring to work. Things was going to slow the only thing I could think of was to get home so I could see Miley, I felt like I hadn't seen her I years.. I looked down at my watch.. ugh, 4 hours left. If something fun could just happen maybe the time would fly a little faster!

X x X x X x X x X x X x X

MILEY'S POV

Sitting inside with Nick was even more fun than I thought, he is really great, I can see why Joe and Nick are so close. "so what do you want to do now?" I asked him after the movie was over.

He seem to think about it. "what about some food?"

I couldn't help but giggle "fine, come on ill go make us something" I said and got up from the sofa as the doorbell rang.

"ill go get that and you can start making dinner" nick said, I smiled and started walking in to the kitchen "be careful and don't get shot ok?!" I said as I walked in to the kitchen, I could hear the door go up. I went in the cabin and got a glass bowl out, "can I help you" Nick's voice asked and then I heard a low dark voice answer, "im looking for Destiny Hope, I heard she might be living here?"

I dropped the bowl on the floor and it broke in to a million pieces


	18. Chapter 18

a low dark voice answer, "im looking for Destiny Hope, I heard she might be living here?"

I dropped the bowl on the floor and it broke in to a million pieces

"Miley whats going on!?" Nick yelled form the entrance. I tried as hard as I could not to sound scared or freaked out. "nothing… sorry, emm whos at the door??" yeah who was at the door? It couldn't be them could it, how in the world would they know where I was…? Then it hit me, Alex, shit!

I heard the door shut and Nick came in to the kitchen. "who was at the door?" I asked again trying to sound casual.

"two guys looking for a Destiny something. I told them it was only me, you and Joe that lived here and they left" Nick said and sat down with the table. But I knew they weren't done. "I have to go down to the store… I need something for the dinner ok?"

Nick just shrugged "ok" I smiled at him walked in to Joe's room grabbed my purse and walked out of the apartment and out. I looked around, it felt so long since I had been outside, I walked down the street past the food marked and over to the bus stop.

JOE'S POV

"yeah just tell me what you need and I can get it for you by next week" I smiled at the man in front of me, I could bet he had been married for about 4 years to a weary rich woman, I was sick of her and her dad pushing him to become something he wasn't, he was wearing a dark blue suit with a little lighter blue shirt under. He looked nice in it but not at all happy. This where the times I liked selling drugs, when men like him came. They didn't know what they wanted or how much anything coasted.

"emmm, 5 E's" the man sort of asked more that told. "5 E's? are you sure that not a little to much for a first timer?" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

He looked like he was about to piss his pants, like he didn't think I would know that he was a newbie. "well… I have no plans taking them all at the same time" he said. I smiled a little "that's good, because than you would be dead" I said and wrote down on a little notebook "ok I will have the E's for you by the end of this week" I cave him a little bag. "here is something you can try while you wait."

He took it "thank you" he turned around and started to walk. "Ey!" a yelled after him, he stopped and turned slowly around looking at me scared. "yes?" he said with a shaken voice.

"I need half of the money for the E's" I said, I didn't know if I could trust him, normally I wouldn't do that, but with men like that you never knew, he could have changed his mind by next week. He walked back "how much?" he asked. I thought about it for a second. For 5 E's it cost around 400$ and now just the half… I smirked "300$" I said, I could see that he didn't really believe me, but he took out his wallet and gave me 300$ "ill see you in a week" I said and he walked over to his brand new car and drove off.

I leaned against the fens as Mitchel came up to me "whats up Mitch" I looked at him leaning against the fens beside me.

"I found someone you might know" he said with a serious voice, I looked at him "who did you found?"

He looked over the street as a girl came walking, she was pale and ugly, I could see the at once who it was. It was that girl Jake had with him the night Miley was beaten and the night Miley moved in with me. I looked at her in discussed when she stopped in front of me with red eyes. "what do you want?" I asked with an angry tone.

She looked up at me as tears starts to form in her eyes "It's Miley…. Shes in danger." My face fell.. what did she mean in danger"what do you mean" I asked fast. She took a deep breath before she started speaking again. "About 4 years ago right after Mileys parents died when Jake was still clean, Miley saw something she shouldn't have seen…." I looked at her "what did she see?" I asked frustrated, Alex's kept talking "some of Jake's best friend killed a guy and Miley saw it, they didn't think she could keep her mouth shut so they wanted to get rid of her, but Jake made a deal with them that as long as she was with him they wouldn't touch her, but now that they know that Jake is dead they are after her…. And me" she said looking down tears rolling down her cheek.

I looked at her. The only thing I could think of was to call home a check that Miley was ok but I felt like had to know more "why would they be after you?" I asked her.

She looked up again "they know that I know about it. They came to my house, i manage to hide from them but they wont stop before we are out of the picture" I picked up my phone and called Nick's number "hang on ill call now" I said to Alex while I was waiting for an answer "hi Joe" Nick's voice said, before he could say anything ells "has someone been there looking for Miley?" I asked fast "No he answered" I looked at Alex and shacked my head "try Destiny Hope" she said I looked at her in confused "what?" she took a deep breath again "Miley's real name is Destiny Hope Cyrus she changed it after her parents died because they gave her that name because they believed she was distant to give hope to the world, but she didn't believe in that after they died" she explained I talked in to the phone "has anyone been there for a Destiny Hope?" I asked, I hated this the silence "NICK!" i could hear him sigh before he answered "yes about an hour ago, but they left, why?" my mouth dropped they had been there, fuck!!! "can I please talk to Miley NOW!" I could almost hear they awkwardness before Nick started talking again "shes at the food marked, or well she has been for about 40 minutes now…" I hung up the phone and started walking fast to the car Mitchel and Alex following, I jumped in to the car looking at Mitchel "stand at my place today" then I looked at Alex "you come with me!" Alex jumped in to the car and I drove off as fast as I could.


	19. Chapter 19

WARNING REATED M MEGA BAD TYPE, NOT FOR PPL WITH A WEAK MIND!!!!!

Miley's POV

I walk in to my so called job. Its hard to get a real job when your only 17. But I get really good tips here and I need all I can get, I have to pay.. Joe back. I sat down in my chair and started to do my make-up as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I shivered, and looked in to the mirror staring at the man standing behind me. "your on in 10 minutes!" I just nodded and turned my interest to put the rest of my make up on.

I could feel him just standing there and looking at me, I sighed as I got up from my chair and undressed before putting on my really REALLY slutty costume I had to wear.

He came up to me again "I know a way you can get even better tips" he said and put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged away. "I told you im not going to sleep with you! I have a boyfriend!" I told hm and I felt my stomach turn.

"then if you have a boyfriend why do you work here and why is he never here?" he asked, and I knew exactly what to answer, I had practice this speech about 1000 times "Because we needed some extra money and I said I could do this, he was against it, but he said ok at the end. And his never here because we agreed that it wouldn't be a good idea for him to see me "flirt" with other guys and to dance around in my underwear!" I said and walked past him, the stage was now all mine.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I walked of the stage, I was really happy about tonight, I must have made about 100dollars in tips! I smiled as I sat down I my chair.

"ey Miley we are going out for a drink do you want to come?" one of the other dancers asked me, I smiled "no thank you I have to get home to my boyfriend, some other night ok??" I said and turned to the mirror removing my make-up. Yeah home to my boyfriend… I sighed as I heard the door all the other yell bye to me and the door shutting.

I walked over to the closet and put my costume in and put on my cloths again, I was just wearing a pair of big gray swat pant and a hoody. I didn't feel like walking home in the dark looking like I was going to a party.

I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. It was I terrible feeling. I turned around to see to guys standing there, I could easily see who they were. They had sat at the end of the stage and had given me a lot of tips. "what are you guys doing back here" I asked.

One of the guys smirked. "we just want to get something back for the tips we gave you!" he said and at the same time the other guy grabbed me. I screamed, but it was no use, all the others had already gone. "LET ME GO!!!" I screamed.

The guy that wasn't holding me walked up to me and stroked my cheek. "god your even more beautiful that I thought!" he said and looked at his friend, a few second after he smiled like his friend had given him a sign to start. They turned me around and pushed me in to my make-up table. The guy that was holding me now pushed my head down at the table. "make her scream I like it when they scream!" he said to his friend.

A few seconds later I could hear him opening his belt and sipping down his sipper. I felt tear roll down as he dragged my sweat pants down and feeling my ass. "please don't do this!" I cried. But they just started to laugh I felt him drag down my underwear and then he started to push. He pushed and pushed. He was doing me from behind. I was biting my lip so I could feel the blood in my mouth. I was not going to scream. That was what they wanted. Tears rolled down as I felt him starting to go in and out of me.

Joe's POV

I stopped the car at a gas station in the little town and walked in. "excuse me?" I asked the girl in the Cass registrar. Shesmiled a sexy smile at me "can I help you?" I smiled back "yeah im looking for a girl her name is Miley have you seen her she has brow curly hair blue eyes and a beautiful smile" I said looking at her.

her smile faded "why are you looking for her?" she asked and I thought aout it for a few seconds, and decided to lie "shes my sister and she ran away from home" I said looking at her again. And she smiled again. "yeah she works at the bar down the street. But it closed about 1 hour ago. But I havnt seen her go past her yet. She lives that way" she points the way Joe came. I nodded. "thanks for helping me find my girlfriend" I smirked and winked mockingly at her and turned around and walked out.

I drove down to that place they called a bar. It looked empty and dark, I got out of the car and walked over to the door and knocked.

Miley's POV

I feel like am all ripped up as he goes out of me, I sighed. Finally he was finished.

"she didn't even scream!" they guy holding me said disappointed.

The other guys bent over me dragging my head up by my hair. I let out a squeal of pain then he talked in to my ear "Did you like that, are you a used whore?" he slammed my head back down in the table. I felt my head hit something that broke then I felt something worm roll down from my forehead. "well lets see how you like this" I didn't know what was going on I didn't feel the other guy let go of me, so he was not going to start as well… at that I felt something hit my butt with a hard smack. And I let out a scream in pain.

"there you go shes screaming" he said and smashed he belt on my ass again. I screamed again.

"oh man that turns me on man, more!!" the guy holding me said and with that I knew they weren't done by a long shot.

I closed my eyes and waited for the next to start.


	20. Chapter 20

Joe's POV

There is no one answering at the door, but I feel like something isn't right. I have this bad feeling about the place. Well maybe she took another way home. I turned to leave when i heard a silenced scream, I don't care how small it is, I can hear it long way who it it. I walked back to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. I turned around and walked to the back, where I found a door. I opened it, as I closed the door I heard a smash and I sound that reminded me of when I was young and I had done something wrong, my dad used to beat me with the belt.

I walked around a corner as I saw her standing bent over a table with a her pants down, one guy holding her the other beating her. I felt the anger fill me. I took up my gun and walked up to them "let her go!" I said in a angry voice.

The two guys looked up in shock and then they saw the gun and snapped away from her "what do you want?" they asked shaken voice.

I glared at them "I want you two to stay the hell away from my girlfriend!" I said in a dark voice.

They looked at etch other then at me "oh were really sorry man, we didn't think she had a girlfriend, we should go!"

I nodded "yeah I think your right, but not before I have done this" I pulled the trigger and a bang from the gun went off a second after the guy that had beaten Miley was on the floor holding on to what used to be his dick "im sorry bu you deserved it!" I said and walked over dragged Mileys pants on and lifted her up carrying her out to my car and putting her in it. "Miles where do you live??" I asked her as I started the car.

She just sat there looking out of the window "nowhere." She answered and I started driving back they way I came. "the women working at the gas station said you lived this way" Miley just shacked her head "I don't have a home here, I don't have a home anywhere" she said again and I understood, she had been living outside?? "where have you been staying?" I asked her I didn't want to start questioning her about everything ells that she knew I was going to ask her anyway.

She still didn't look at me "just around" I nodded and I came to think of how she had to have it her ass what totally beaten up, I remembered that I had seen a Hotel not far from here, stepped on the paddle to get there faster.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Miley was lying on her stomach on the bed in the hotel room I walk out of the bathroom with a bowl of water. "can you take down you pants Miley?" she just looks at me "what are you doing here Joe?"

I sat down next to her, she was still just as beautiful "im here to bring you back!" she just shaked her head "no I cant!" I nodded "yes you can, I know all about it, and what have I said, I would die for you Miles!"

She started to cry "well that what your going to do if I come with you, Die!" he shacked his head "when are you going to get it I have security, you are much safer with me! Do you think 2 guys can take all off my guys?"

She just looked at me with an empty look "you shouldn't have come!" I got up from bed "fine ill go!" I said in a angry voice and I started walking to the door. "Joe please! You don't understand!" she said with a crying voice. I turned to look at her, "then fill me in!" I said and walked back and sat down next to her. She looked right in to my eyes before she jumped in my arms and kissed me, I smiled and kissed her back. She stopped kissing my mouth and started kissing me all over, she talked in between kisses "thank you for always saving me"

I pulled her away and looked at her "are you ok?" I asked her looking at her with a suspicious look, she smiled and nodded her head "now I am" she smiled. "I don't mean you, you I mean" I looked down a little then up at her again. She shrugged "I have been thru worse." She answered me and I felt my fist tighten at the thought of Jake "can I see?" I asked her and she backed away a little like she thought I was going to hurt her. "come on miles let me see!" I said and she

Miley sighed before dragging down her sweat pants her butt was all red after he had hit her with the belt. I took the bowl of water and start cleaning it a little. Miley berried her head down in the pillow. "I am sorry Miles I have to do it"

"I know" she said still with her head berried in the pillow.

When I was done I got up and went in to the bathroom to take a shower "ill be right out" I said a little loud. I dragged off my shirt and my pants I looked up in the mirror and jumped.

Mileys POV

I couldn't help but smile, his body was nicer than I had remembered "sorry did I scar you?" I said a little mockingly.

Joe shacked his head "no its ok just not used to someone in the bathroom with me anymore" he said then he smiled as he looked at me.

I felt a little wired standing there, I didn't really know what we were anymore. I knew he loved me. I still loved him to it was just that, if I stayed with him he would get hurt and how could I possibly do that to the guy I loved. "I though I would stay in here so you knew I didn't run away, that is what you are scared of right?" I asked.

It was too easy to read Joe, well at least it was for me he never really knew how to hid his emotions from me and he still didn't. his face light up as he was happy that I wouldn't leave him. "no that ok, you can just go watch some TV if you like" he said, but I knew he didn't mind me in here

"No I think ill stay" I said and sat down on the floor, feeling the pain but hiding it. He kneed down to my level, he was just wearing a boxer and it was really hard to concentrate on his face when his body was right in front of me.

"h-hi" I said playfully, he just smirked leaned in and kissed me, I felt my howl body fill with happiness, I felt warm, safe and I felt loved. I kissed him back before pulling away smiling. "go take your shower you stink!" I said then laughed.

He got up and got in to the shower that was made on frozen glass, before he thru his boxer over the door and right in my face, I screamed "ahh, you so did that on purpose!" I said as I thru the boxer away

He laughed as the shower went on "i did so not!" he said.

I got up from the floor and over to the toilet "well if you didn't do it on purpose how did you know what I talked about you cant see thru the doors!"

It was a silence from Joe, he knew he was count, then he started to laugh "ok fine…." I narrowed my eyes before flushing the toilet and walking to the door.

I heard a BIG scream from Joe in the shower "MILEY!!!!"

I laughed and went over to the bed and turned on the TV as Joe's phone started ringing. I picked it up and answered "Joe's phone this is Miley speeking"

"Hi is Joe there?"

"sorry no not now, can I give him a message?"

"tell him I will call him back"

"ok and who is this?"

…………………………..

"hello?" he had hanged up. How rude was that? I rolled my eyes and looked back at the TV.


	21. Chapter 21

…..

"hello?" he had hanged up. How rude was that? I rolled my eyes and looked back at the TV.

Joe came out of the bathroom in only a towel I couldn't help it but stare at him. I smiled "there was a call for you."

Joe walked over to the his bag and looked for some cloths "did you answer?"

I knew he didn't actually like when people answered his phone "emm, yeah.. sorry"

He turned to look at me dragging his shirt over his head "why did you do that? What if it was something important?" he said a little irritated.

I bit my lip "he said he would call back.. then he hung up on me" I mumbled.

Joe sighed "please next time if my phone rings and im not here just let it go to voice mail ok?"

"fine!" I said and turned my attention back to the tv.

I could hear Joe chuckle, he knew I didn't approve of him holding me out, but then again I didn't really have much to say I had ran away from him, and he had come all the way here to find me, about that. "how did you find me?"

Joe was now all dressed and sat down next to me "the girl at the gas station told me"

I looked at him "you know what I mean!"

He sighed "do you think you can use my credit card without me finding out where?"

I bit my lip again feeling so dumb.. "oh" I said and looked at him "I was going to pay you back I promise!"

He just shacked his head "don't worry about the money you didn't cost me anything, just knowing your alive and well is more than good enough for me" he smiled and peeked me on the lips. "come on lets get some sleep we have a long way home tomorrow" he said and laid down.

I smiled as I cuddled up to him not caring about the pain, just to lay next to Joe was a great feeling that overpowered the pain.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"PLEASE!" I begged as I switched song yet again. Joe's music taste was something I couldn't live with"ugh, your music really suck I hope you know what" I said going thru the cd's he had hoping to find something. And there it was NickJ I smiled as I pressed the cd button and switched cd's.

"what cd was that?" Joe asked me, I smiled, "I don't know it just said NickJ" I looked over at Joe to only see him chuckle "what" I asked as I pushed play.

Joe just shacked his head as the song on the CD started to play, it was a familiar voice I couldn't put my finger on it at first, it was a young boy "is it Nick?" I asked not really sure if it was him or not.

Joe just nodded with a grin on his face "what do you think?" he asked looking over at me then back at the road.

I smiled "its good, he sounds a bit young but its good" I started to sing along.

Joe looked at me and smiled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Joe´s POV

I stopped the car and got out "come on Miles" I said as my phone started to vibrate, Miley got out of the car and looked at me, I smiled at her "just go up and ill be there in a sec" I said before turning around and picking up the phone "Hello?"

The familiar voice talked at the other end "The boat will be here tonight" the dark voice said, I smirked "how much did you get thru?"

I could hear a chuckle and I knew it was good "well lets just say you will _never _have to think about money ever again.

I smiled "you got all of it?" I knew I could trust him with this and I was happy I did as he answered me with a yes. "ill send her down tonight then" I said and looked at the door where Miley just had walked in making sure she wasn't there.

The voice talked back "are you sure she will come?" he asked and I chuckled "shes in love with me, she will do whatever I ask her to do, she trusts me" I said smirking that he would even ask that question.

He chuckled as well. "ok then, see you tonight" he said and hung up. I walked over to the car and grabbed Mileys bag before walking up to the apartment finding Miley and Nick and her on the couch talking and laughing. "Nick we have to talk" I said nodding for him to come with me. I walked in to my bedroom with the bag and put it down and turned to look at Nick as he walked in the door.

"Whats up?" he asked as he closed the door I just looked at him "it happening tonight" Nicks face fell. "are you sure? She just got back!" he said sounding sad.

I just nodded and turned around looking out the window "tonight"

IF YOU WANT ME TO POST MORE OFTEN PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK I LOVE EVERYTHING I GET SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

"Whats up?" he asked as he closed the door I just looked at him "it happening tonight" Nicks face fell. "are you sure? She just got back!" he said sounding sad.

I just nodded and turned around looking out the window "tonight"

Nick sighed "your not going to do it right?" I just looked at him and walked out of the room.

I just looked at him "of course I am, im talking about 1.5 million $"

Nick looked at me "we have money, we are talking about Miley here, you cant just send her away!"

I shrugged trying to hide the pain I was in "its done, I have made the deal" I said and walked out looking at Miley who was sitting in the sofa, I smiled and walked over to her "Miles, I have something for you"

Miley looked at me and smiled "what?" the happiness in her eyes was unbearably, I took a deep breath "meet me at the dock in 2 hours ok?" I said and she smiled and nodded, I gave her a last kiss "I have to go, see you later" I got up and walked out.

Miley POV

I smiled as I saw him walking out, what could it be? I really don't want him to use a lot of money on me, but this was exiting. I hear walking and turned to see Nick walking in with sad and serious eyes, my smile fall a bit "whats going on Nick?"

Nick shaked his head and sat down beside me and hugged me and I understood that something wasn't right "whats going on nick!" I looked him in the eyes, he looked back and sighed "you cant go see Joe tonight" he said in a sad voice.

I shrugged my eyebrows "whats going on? Why not?" nick looked down "I cant tell you, but please don't go!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Joes POV

I saw the boat on its way in, I sighed, I looked down at my watch Miley should have been here by now. I looked up as a texi stopped right by me and the door opened, and out stepped Miley. Her face wasn't smiling and she didn't look happy at all.

I walked over to her "hi Miles I smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but she shrugged away. I looked at her "whats going on?" she asked seriously.

I smiled "you see that boat?" I pointed out and continued before she answered "its for you and me"

Her eyes lighten a bit "are we going away together?" she asked like she wanted answers. I just smiled and nodded and took her hand.

How in the world would this go I would know in a few minutes. I walked over to where to boat was about to stop and I turned around to see Miley, pointing at me with a gun "whoa Chill" I said raising my hands "your lying to me!" she yelled

Miley started to cry and I moved a sep closer to her "why don't you put down that gun Miley"

Miley yelled again "stop, I will shoot you!" I stopped and put down my hands "no you wont. Miley glared at me "why don't you tell me the truth?" I sighed I knew I had to do it "Miley…. I don't know"

Miley started to cry harder "Nick already filled me in on the boat and the drugs, what I want to know is why me?"

I didn't know how to explain it "Miley I love you and that's why I im doing this"

She looked shocked at me "is that why you are selling me?"

And then I was shocked "selling you? Im not selling you! The guy on the boat is your brother" I said looking at her, she looked at me in surprise "I don't have a brother" she said.

I looked at her and sort of smiled "yes you have I ran away when you where 12"

She looked hurt at me and then she shaked his head "he is dead, my mom told me so!"

The boat stopped and ian walked out Miley looked at him and whispered "ian"

IF YOU WANT ME TO POST MORE OFTEN PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK I LOVE EVERYTHING I GET SO PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
